clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flurr
Cookironi |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=The Lego Group |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Phil LaMarr |other_voice_actors= |name=Flurr |gender=Male |nickname(s)= |friends=Strawberry Kiss (best friend) |basis=Dragon |country=Planet Mixel |affiliation= }} Flurr is a Frosticon Mixel. Bio Flurr: Naturally curious, he can take to the air and explore the Frosticon lands. Coverage Early life Little is known about Flurr's early life. However, he managed to gain a taste for hamlogna sandwiches, loving them enough to make them his favorite food. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Couples") While enjoying Cookironis with the other couples, he ended up fighting for the last one. When Flain ended up with it, he zapped him into a rock to retrieve it, though ended up scared off when the Cragsters ended up Maxing and chased him. His brothers ended up coming to his rescue and the three of them Maxed as well. When the Infernites Max was formed, all three of them fought for the cookironi, but it ended up destroyed. However, when they saw a Nixel with a box to himself, they all gave chase. ("Cookironi") Due to a miscommunication, Kooky Cookie and Krader thought that Flurr and the other Electroids were planning to sacrifice Teslo, while in reality, they were doing a ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party. The Cragsters joined in on the party, and both tribes Maxed to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") While telling jokes with Flain and while walking, he accidentally came across a pothole by falling into it. As he described how dangerous it is and how it ruined the landscape (while accidentally pushing Flain into it two times), they decided to Mix and fix it, succeeding in doing that, yet also taking the environment with it. ("Pothole") He and Kooky Cookie ended up following a Nixel that had stolen an Electroid/Cragster Cubit. They confronted Mandy as a Mix and zapped her in retaliation. ("Another Nixel") When Strawberry Kiss was teaching him and Toasty Pop on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb, the single light bulb keeping the room illuminated broke. Despite being scared at first, he helped look for a light bulb, though only found a hamlogna sandwich, and asks if it will help. Eventually, he Maxed using the Cubit Toasty Pop had found to use the light bulb that Strawberry Kiss found. ("Changing a Light Bulb") He found himself up against a swarm of Nixels alongside his brothers. They Maxed to fend off the Nixels. ("Electroids MAX!") He somehow managed to replace one of Krader's Cubits with a Hamlogna Sandwich. ("Wrong Colors") While at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt, he got too impatient with the speed the sandwiches were coming out, so he cranked the speed up, unaware that Gobba and Cupcake Queen were now struggling to make them. Eventually, they Mixed and provided a huge pile of sandwiches, which Flurr was ready to eat, only for Suzie Sundae to get to them first. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") He was an invitee to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he was in charge of the Hamlogna Sandwiches. While the Apple Blossom & Strawberry Kiss Mix commented on his sandwich eating skills, he denied that he was eating any (as he slowly grabbed one). Eventually, he gave into his cravings and ate all of the sandwiches, which angered his brothers. Later, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Apple Blossom, Gobba, and Dum Mee Mee in Couple Park, the four of them were interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their show, though none of them were impressed by it. ("Murp Romp") Flurr was one of many characters who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Flurr, at some point, received a Mixamajig Key and was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. He Maxed with his branch of the Electroids in order to defeat her, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after.("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Unlike his other Frosticon brethren, Flurr is energetic, quick, and awake. While not the most expressive of Mixels, Flurr is still fairly cheerful. He has a natural curiosity streak that helps him spot Nixels from a distance, with the drawback that he often misses the obvious in front of him. His best friend is Strawberry Kiss. Technical Details Basis Flurr's name is a pun on the word "flurry". He is based on and resembles a dragon (an ice dragon, to be precise), or a wyvern. Livery Flurr is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space bucked teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. On his back are two bat-like wings. He has short but bowed grey legs with black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. His eyelids are dark blue. Quotes *''"WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEERRRRE?! This is a serious safety hazzzzzzard! I just fell in it! Like this! Do de do do do do do do... Wah! Even you could fall in it! Like this! Every couple, young and old, is at risk! And furthermore, an unzzzightly blemished to our beautiful and precious, to-be-protected landzzzzcape!"'' - Flurr, Pothole *''"Hey, I found a Hamlogna Sandwich! Will this help?"'' - Flurr, Changing a Light Bulb *''"Sandwiches! SA-HANWICHES!! ...Sandwiches?"'' - Flurr, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *''"I love Couple Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"'' - Flurr, Murp Romp *''"Me too. I'm the Chozzzzen One!" ''- Flurr, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (does not speak) and Ghosts! (cameo) Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1, Couple Moon Madness) Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Pothole *Another Nixel (minor) *Changing a Light Bulb *Wrong Colors (mentioned only) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Couple Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Electroids MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania *Couples Rush Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines Voice Actors *Phil LaMarr (UK/US) *Christian Strempler (Latin America) *Kisfalusi Lehel (Hungary) *Cezary Kwieciński (Poland) *Paul Zurbău (Romania) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Ulisses Bezerra (Brazil) Horn Trivia *He is the leader of the Frosticons. This is due to him being the most awake and active of the tribe. *He is very similar to Slusho. *He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the series, with the debut appearance of Gobba taking place in the next scene. *In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have two Mixes. *There is a glitch on Mixels.com where you will hear Flurr say "Hey hey!" if you click on Slumbo or Lunk to see their descriptions. *He has two spikes on his tail in the cartoon, but not in his LEGO model. Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters